Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf
For his father who also competes as Renton Michael Thurwolf, see his father's page for more info. Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf(born: Renton Michael Thurwolf II) is also Better known as Kaz(カズ) is the intelligent twin brother of Lilly Michelle Thurwolf and son of Mikoto Maria and Renton Michael Thurwolf I and he is also the holder of the Dragon of Power Appearance Being Lilly's twin brother, he is half identical to his twin sister. but His eyes are piercing and narrow even he has deep bags under his eyes. but his looks from his twin sister are close identical. even his hairstyle and hair color looks kindly like his twin sister but his is much longer in length. He often wears a black and with purple lining robe with long sleeves (it well later become a pair of metal raven wings in his over soul but well turn back to normal. the jacket when the over soul is over the wings well cloak around himself onto him like a form of a cloak a nod reference to someone else) he even wears a pair of black ninja paints and black ninja sandals.he has atlantean pointy ears hidden under his hair. He also possessed a long reptilian forked like-tongue Eliskuya's "Calm" Personality his personality was always been a mysterious yet calm, happy but yet shy. Prior to his "evil Personality". his calm and nice attitude. that he is very friendly, and is respectful to those he cares for as friend he is also Well known to speak in a old Blackpool, England. accent and somewhat peaceful, he is very shown being so collected,yet friendly and very emotional and starts to cry uncontrollably when he was happy of joy or touched by friendship of his friends. He never been seen to get angry or caught off his guard, but this rarely happens but he always calls rude people [[Wikipedia:List of Puerto Rican slang words and phrases|"Bruto''s"(idiots)]] .he was also called a "''crybaby", by his father. in which he was when he was just a child,he was also kind-heated and very protective of his twin sister in this Personality. he even has a soft spot for his daughter. Eliskuya's "Evil" Personality mouths later the days has gone by. his calm personality has been taking over by an evil spirit with a evil mannerisms. unlike his "calm side", his darker side displays a great deal of evil. He seems to display a high level of concern unlike his "calm side", even though he quickly becomes very angry with how long it takes to kill off his opponents.he is also often shown evil in this personality, but in the end the "evil personality" meets its gruesome end with the help of his mother, even through He has shown some strong dislike of being given honorable titles, as he angered glared at someone when they addressed him as "Eli-Chan","Eli-San" or "Eli-Sama", and even his face darkened of anger or hate. when his little sister Millie called him the same name. Relationships Eliskuya has encountered many people throughout his life,family,friends and people who analyzes him, and from bad rivals and enemies. His interactions with these people have lead to some strong friendship and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since his childhood, while others have only developed during his childhood. Eliskuya has shown many romantic feelings towards to his close friends Character Relationships *Son to Mikoto Maria Thurwolf and Renton Michael Thurwolf I *Twin Brother to Lilly Michelle Thurwolf *"Big" Brother to Millanna "Millie" Marson *Half-Older Brother to Rena Tearson *Was defeated and killed at a the time.but later was revived by his grandmother under cryostasis(cold sleep). just like his mother *Grandson to his geart-geart-geart-ancestor Eliskuya I *Nephew and godson to Christopher Tearson *close friend and later boyfriend to Naomi Juliet *Holds a grudge against his own father Renton Michael Thurwolf I *He swore revenge on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for killing his mother *Made a Promise to his twin sister, if he well save her from danger and it was later fulfilled *good friends with Mohamed Tabarsi and Boris, doing time when they were alive Abilities and Powers he is a very expart fighter using kendō to fight his opponent. He is always seen carrying a sword under his left sleeve with him and is quite capable using it with his left hand. even he can cleaving a tree in two with one slash. After becoming a shaman, he uses alot of primary weapons while fighting alongside with his twin sister, half sister and Faeria. Shamanic Techniques *'Mind Reading': This is a useful ability to read the minds of others. Whilst in some ways it can be a useful ability, it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that Eliskuya was constantly inundated with the thoughts of those surrounding him. *'Illusions': The Illusion ability can be useful but yet dangerous to Eliskuya's ability is just apart of his own image. He can also use his own at enemies and and throw them off guard. He then has complete control over what they do. Thus making it hard so his opponents cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of them when they hit the Illusion.the image well disappear in a folk of ravens or crows *'Sword Summoning': Eliskuya's trump card. he can call his sword in a blink of an eye without fear *'Reflection' The Reflection skill is used only once by Eliskuya during the fight with Sharona De Vil Rhodes. when she tried to throw her sword at him, which backfired and came back at her and almost killed her instantly. It appears that Eliskuya used this technique subconsciously, not showing any signs of acknowledging this skill. Other Techniques Detachment: :See Also Elisarin(Detachment) To keeping a better eye on his surrounding. Eliskuya was constantly releasing only one detachment of himself to help him out. Only one detachment stay alive and truly live with her purposes. and she never betrayed him or were quickly killed off Guardian Ghost See More: Faeria Primary Weapons :See More: Zavendara Sword :See More: Twin Swords Zo & Zin :See More: Mohamed Tabarsi's Magic lamp: a heirloom lamp charm passed down for generations in Turbine's family, before Mohamed Tabarsi died, he give this lamp to Eliskuya as a Memorial of their friendship, the lamp also has Turbine's Guardian ghost Djinn :Jacket The Romanian Raven Guardian: Eliskuya's Romanian jacket guardian. he calls it "Jacket", which retained its unique power with neon razor-sharp raven wings. When mixed with the killer poison, the neon razor-sharp wings was given a more deadly edge look. the neon razor-sharp wings could also be used to fly with, thus immobilizing it. Due to the wings being derived from the jacket's right wing held several sword blades, while the left wing could open up to reveal several swords that summoned thousands of spikes to impalement the targets. These wings were capable of impalementing an opponent's body, emitting them with the killer poison and releasing small ravens that dragged the opponent into the killer Poison. If the jacket was cut in half, small ravens well take their place and reform the jacket again. Inventions *'Cryogenic-Exo claw glove': as a result of his right arm "accident", generates extreme cold around him. But with the special technology in his Cryogenic-Exo claw glove he is able to shoot ice blasts from his right hand at will, and project ice-waves around him. He often uses these abilities to create bridges at high areas and paths across the water. He also has created winter-wonderlands and several ice blocks with his powers alone. *The Humanoid Android: Quorra Demetra His Likes *Walking in the forest with his sisters *Forest bathing *Learning things from his Mother *Practicing Kong-Fu *Friends and Allys *His beloved childhood friend *His pet raven(Zavenda II) *His pet black wolf(wolfy wolfwood) *Honor and Pride *La luna del cacciatore(hunter's moon) *takeing afternoon naps under a tree with twin sister *his fulfilling promise dream His Dislikes *His cowardly native american father *Sharona De Vil Rhodes & Ellie Elwood *Death *Blood *Volcanos *being a monster *being called an crybaby by his father History Past Little is known about renton michael michelle thurwolf II's he was born December 2nd 1991 to Renton Michael Thurwolf I, a cowardly father, and Mikoto Maria Thurwolf, a caring mother. He spent most of his early childhood living with his mom and his twin sister, his father left the family for unknown reasons. meanwhile with his grandfather vincent vyron, who helped him in the family ways of shaman. For the most part, his childhood he was rather regularly outcasted by his grandfather because of his shamanic powers so he spends most of his time listening to the sounds of the wind with his twin sister. However, his motivation to become Shaman King. Childhood Eye to Eye: Meeting Naomi Juliet for the first time at the age of eight. he is first seen grown up ready for kendō school but before long. a strange spider girl Spooked him and pinned him down and was scarring him. but he later he changed of heart and was not scared of her. but she also made a bride and a made a Promise to him, in which he argees and leaves for kendō school the next Morning. he was at kendō school. During his' traning with the kendō master. and then he met the same strange spider girl even he was half scared to not to strike the kendō master but the master. ended the fight quickly ends the fight, after kendō, he was walking home later on after dawn Lucca's Orphanage the follow mouth has past by at dusk. he returned home and find out his mother's death and was soon later Adopted by Lucca Ashtear. who Adopted him along with his two sisters. soon after he was adopted by lucca. he was later meet with Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who reminded him who "killed" his mother. it was sharona de vil rhodes who telled them that. who kiled their mother in coldblooded. after she left. he was very angry and yet upset at her for killing his mother. soon after that sharona later kidnapped his twin sister and baby sister. he later went after her. along with his best friend Nao Juliet Barrel Volcano Shaman Fight at Barrel Volcano years later. after he went after sharona. he was was beaten by ellie and was nearly killed by sharona, but he was later pushed off at a top of a cliff by Sharona De Vil Rhodes of a mouth of a volcano at barrel volcano. he soon later suffers a lot of injury's nearly almost killing him, somehow he survived and was later putting him into a painful coma. its unknown how his grandmother find him doing that time Return doing the time has gone by, he was was later find by his grandmother she was later nursing him back to health and she was later and put him under cryostasis(cold sleep) to heal his injurys, and later on she even showed him to control his shaman powers doing that time and she even give him his new and second sword the Zavendara blade and a new guardian ghost. Faeria, before he left his grandmother's place.his grandmother put him inside a coffin at vyron's church and later she renamed him "eliskuya",after she put him inside a dark room he waited for the right moment for Sharona De Vil Rhodes to come. who kidnapped his twin sister and his adopted Baby Sister Revenge Later life Character Trivia *the name meaning of his new name was pointed by his grandmother, comes from "Eli"(Ascent) and "Kuya" (Older Brother) *he is very right handed. *Eliskuya can be seen dressed in black Arabian robes to hide his injurys, many shamans mistaken him as Mohamed Tabarsi, due to the fact of the confusing of Mohamed, he was a close friend to him at the time *Eliskuya enjoys a challenging fight a to any shaman or anyone. even if they are weak or strong See Also Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thurwolf Family Member